Fated
by Var
Summary: Prince Nuada/OC "You are her." He whispered, almost as if he was in awe. Emily Meyer's life is forever changed the fateful night she accidentally runs into a certain prince.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

A/N: **READ ME!! This is the first chapter in a re-write of Fated. Thanks to some constructive reviews I decided I wanted to add a bit a spruce the story up. Most of the key plot points will stay the same but I think this will make the story better. I will be updating the other chapters in the coming days. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I'm sorry it took this long to update!**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time in her life Emily Meyer was truly afraid. She stared up at the figure standing above her and tried in vain to suppress her tremor of fear. It was late, past midnight, and she had been hurrying home from the small book shop she owned and had decided to take the short cut past the bridge. Since she was young her father had always warned her not to take that path when it was dark but in her haste she'd blocked out his words. She had been walking quickly, her eyes scanning the shadows, so she hadn't seen him right in front of her. She'd run into to his back and fallen straight down to the ground.

Despite growing up in New York and seeing all sorts of people on a daily basis Emily wasn't prepared for this man. When he whipped around and stepped into the light Emily hadn't been able to hide her gasp.

He looked down at her as his mouth formed a sneer. Emily stared at him. His skin was white. Not just pale but literally a chalky white and he had what looked like intricate scars on his face. They traveled across his forehead and cheekbones in a swirling pattern that reminded Emily of the tribal tattoos that had been so popular a few years ago. His hair was platinum, nearly as light as his skin and fell regally past his shoulders, even longer than her own. But it wasn't his skin or hair that captivated Emily's attention. It was his eyes. They were a pale golden color and seemed to glow from within. Try as she might she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"You should be more careful girl." He said in a much calmer voice than she expected. From the anger showing through his expression she had expected him to yell at her.

Emily shook herself out of her daze, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"No, I expect you didn't. This is not the safest place to be at night, you know." He chuckled.

Emily titled her head and studied him further. He had a hint of an accent that she couldn't place. "I know that." She said.

He looked at her carefully, "This city, have you lived here long?"

Emily wrinkled her brow. Why was this man making small talk?

"My whole life." She finally answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You have no accent. Not like the others." He told her.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, try growing up in New York without the accent. You wouldn't believe how cruel people can be when they think you aren't one of them." She had never been able to explain or live down that fact that she had no true New York accent.

The man's eyes darkened, "I know exactly how cruel humans can be."

"You say that as if you aren't one." Emily chimed, then instantly regretted her quick tongue.

He looked at her dangerously, "You insult me by even suggesting it."

This conversation was getting way too strange for Emily. "I better get going." She said as she started to push herself off of the ground.

He reluctantly extended his hand to help her. "What is your name girl?"

Emily grabbed his hand and rose to her feet, "I'm not a girl; I'm 27 for crying out loud. And my name is Emily."

Emily realized that he had frozen the moment their hands met. He was looking between her hand and her eyes with an odd expression on his face.

"That is not your name." he said softly.

"Of course it is." She said trying to laugh as his grip on her hand tightened.

"No, it is not." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Let go of me please." Emily asked, very afraid of what this man could do to her.

He shook his head, "You are her." He whispered, almost as if he was in awe.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let go of me."

"I cannot." He said resolutely but she could tell he wasn't exactly happy with the thought. "You must come with me."

"What?" Emily exclaimed, "No!"

"You must. You are her." He said as he began to pull her gently with him.

Emily fought. She kicked and screamed and tried to get away but his grip on her hand never loosened. Either he was incredibly strong or she was weak. Finally he picked her up and carried her. She beat her arms against him and yelled for help the entire time but no one came to her aide. She continued to yell as he carried her to an alley way and into a slaughter house.

He must have become tired of her screaming because he raised his voice for one moment. "Quiet!" he demanded as his arms tightened around her like a vice.

Emily didn't listen to him; she continued to scream. Did he really think she was going to let him abduct her without a fight?

She was stunned into a momentary silence when they arrived at a large circular door. The metal work alone looked like it had taken years to complete. He twisted a combination into the panel to the right of it and they both watched it slowly open.

"Oh my God." Emily whispered when the door had disappeared to reveal the people inside. No, she told herself, not people. Her eyes darted from left to right as she felt panic engulf her.

'I'm going to die down here.' The words echoed through her mind and she had to close her eyes to block out the sight of the horrible creatures. When she finally opened them again she looked up at the man.

He was looking at her calmly, with interest. "Welcome home." He said with the slightest smirk, but Emily saw the cruelty, the mocking behind it.

Emily felt her heart begin to beat wildly and from the look in his eyes she knew the man felt it too. The last thing she saw was his intent gaze before everything faded to black.


	2. Woman

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

_A/N: Here is the new and improved chapter 2! Not much change was needed here. Thanks for the amazing reviews!_

**Chapter 2**

When Emily woke she remembered everything that had happened. There was no hazy memory loss or dream like state like she read about in her books. The man had just taken her. This was real.

She sat up too quickly and a rush of dizziness hit her. She raised her hands to her head as if to steady it.

"Ah, she's awake." She heard him say from across the room.

He was standing in a doorway, talking to someone on the other side. Emily didn't try to hear what they were saying; instead she looked at where she was.

She was in a large room. She guessed it was underneath the bridge due to the large concrete blocks that made up the walls. Metal pipes ran up and down the walls reminding her of an old boiler room. Though there was no access outside the ground was covered with an array of fallen leaves. Everything here was calm and quiet, like the world above had disappeared. She severely hoped it hadn't.

"Woman." He called as he walked back into the room to stand in front of her.

Emily quirked her eyebrow at his change from calling her girl to woman but she didn't trust herself to speak. The whole situation was too overwhelming.

"I would like you to meet my friend Wink." The man said with forced civility as he gestured toward the door.

Emily's eyes grew wide as the large, hulking figure shuffled into the room. His sharp tusks jutted out as he advanced on her. The metallic clanging of his artificial hand made her shudder.

She didn't pause to take in the rest of him; Emily scrambled onto her feet and backed into the nearest corner. She found her entire body was shaking in fright.

The monster the man called Wink stopped suddenly and tilted his head at her. Then he began to make an odd array of grunts and growls that she didn't understand. When he began moving his hands around in animated gestures Emily took a hesitant step out of the corner. When Wink remained where he was she took another.

"Wait." she said looking at the man, "Is he talking to me?"

His amusement was plain, "He is."

"What is he saying?" Emily asked; her fright turning into curiosity.

"He wonders why you ran from him when he just wanted to introduce himself. He thinks I'm lucky you're a pretty one."

Emily wondered what he meant by that last comment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Wink making more noise and pointing at his hand.

"Oh yes, and he wanted to show you his iron hand. He is quite proud of it."

Emily smiled slightly as Wink opened and closed his hand. "It is a very nice hand." She told him.

Wink sent a terrifying smile back at her and she felt at ease with him. Despite warning signs telling her he looked very dangerous she saw in him a sort of gentle giant who meant her no harm.

"I wanted to introduce you because from this moment forward Wink will be standing at that door." The man said looking down at her. "Think of him as protection."

"From you?" Emily quipped crossing her arms in front of her. She may feel at ease with Wink but that didn't mean she felt safe with this man, not at all.

"Woman, fear no harm from me."

"My name is Emily."

"So you keep claiming."

Emily looked away, "Who are you?"

He actually looked down his nose at her, "I have no need to explain myself to you."

Emily shrugged, "I get it; you're arrogant. But if you don't explain what the hell is going on here I don't care if you put ten Winks at the door. I won't stop trying to escape." Emily could feel her cheeks redden in anger when he chuckled; he was laughing at her.

"Now tell me who you are." She pushed.

He finally relented, "That explanation will take much time."

Emily sat down on the platform where she had woken up. "I have all the time in the world."

The man sighed, "I wish you were correct." He said as he began to explain.

* * *

Three hours later he finally stopped speaking.

Emily had hardly moved she had been so captivated by his story, his voice. When he was done he looked up at her expectantly.

"So you're a prince?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"I am." He answered.

"And you're not a man, but an elf?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?" she wondered seriously.

"You do not believe me?" he said harshly as he stood.

"Do you expect me to?"

"I expect you to believe everything I say."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are her!" he yelled in frustration.

"You keep saying that. What does it mean? Who do you think I am Nuada?"

"Prince Nuada." He said immediately.

Emily quirked her eyebrow, "Right."

He seemed to take a moment to collect himself. It was obvious he was used to getting his way and he was trying to be patient with her.

"Give me your hand and I will show you."

"Show me what?"

"I will remove your glamour so you may see yourself as you truly are, as I see you." He pushed as he reached for her hand.

Emily snatched it away from him, "No. You're not going to touch me. I don't know who you believe I am, but you are wrong. My name is Emily Meyer; I own a used book shop on the West side. That's it. Nothing different, nothing special."

Nuada shook his head, "You woman, are the one who is wrong. You will see it soon enough."

Emily watched as he walked swiftly to the door. He exchanged a few rushed words with Wink before he was gone.

She stared after him wondering why he had the ability to frustrate her so much and wondering why she was no longer afraid of him.

"My name is Emily!" she yelled after him and from the light chuckle Wink gave she knew he had heard her.


	3. Sister

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning found Emily pacing the large room she was imprisoned in. She hadn't seen Nuada since he had stormed out the night before but Wink had stood at the door all night as promised.

Emily ran her hands through her hair in frustration. How had she gotten herself into this crazy mess? Why hadn't she just listened to her father and taken a different, safer, route home? She sighed; thinking about what she should have done wasn't going to get her anywhere.

At least she understood more of where Nuada was coming from. He thought she was someone else; that was plain. By why was he so intent that she admit the same? Why did it anger him when she told him he was wrong? She'd had the whole night to replay his story in her mind and amazingly she found she was beginning to believe what he said. He'd told her he wasn't a human, but an elf. After what she had seen in the tunnel and her new friend Wink, she had proof that these different creatures did exist, why not an elf? And as for him being a prince, well, he certainly did behave as if he had been raised knowing he was important. And he held a strong conviction for what he believed in. Of course that meant he would be incredibly stubborn as well.

Emily chuckled at her thought. He had proved that the night before but she'd wager she was just as stubborn as him if not more.

"Tell me Woman; what is so humorous this day?" he said appearing in front of her.

Emily jumped and then shook her head at her silly reaction. "Nothing special, I was just thinking."

"I take it that you have had time to reconsider our last conversation?" he said as he clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk a circle around her.

Emily didn't follow his lead, she stayed in one spot as she spoke, "You mean the one where you behaved like a child and stormed out of the room?"

"Nay, I refer to the one where you claimed I was telling you lies." He finished as he'd walked the path around her and stopped to look into her eyes.

"Ah, that one. Yes, I have reconsidered."

"And?"

Emily studied his chalk white skin and dark lips. There was no way this man, no elf, could be human. But he did have an odd sort of beauty to him. "I believe what you said."

He nodded, "Good. I hope that you will now be willing to accept who you are."

Emily looked down at the hand he offered, "You misunderstand me Nuada. I only believe what you told me about you and your history, not what you claim me to be. There, I still think you are wrong, very wrong."

"I was afraid you would say that." He said as he walked towards the door. "And it is Prince Nuada." He added quietly.

Emily smirked, "Maybe if you would use my name instead of calling me Woman, I would reciprocate."

He only looked back at her and chuckled, "Wink and I will be leaving for a short time this evening."

Emily heard the chance in his words. If they were both gone maybe she would have a chance to escape. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He shrugged, "That is of little consequence. You have no need to worry, Woman, I wouldn't leave you alone with all manner of beasts roaming around."

Emily could tell he was baiting her but didn't rise to the occasion.

Seeing she wasn't going to reply Nuada turned back to the door and motioned for Wink to step aside.

"Oh my God, there are two of them." Emily whispered to herself.

She walked into the room as is she was walking on water. She wore a forest green gown with a large golden belt wrapped around her waist. Emily noticed that the middle of the belt had something missing. It looked as if it was made to hold something inside of it like an emblem but today it was empty.

Emily stared between the two elves in front of her. Her hair even matched her brother's perfectly.

"You must be Nuala." Emily said warily.

Nuala smiled, "And you are her, I am quite happy to meet you."

When she spoke Emily could tell her words were genuine. She quirked an eyebrow at Nuada, "Is she my babysitter?"

Nuala looked confused but apparently Nuada was accustomed to her modern speech, "Yes actually. I can't have you running off; I'm much too busy to chase after you."

"You could just let me leave."

"And let you off easily? Never."

Emily suppressed her smirk. She was actually close to enjoying this banter between them.

"We will return soon enough and then we can resume our conversation from last night." He said as he made his way out the door.

"Believe me; I'm looking forward to it." Emily said as he waved a hand over his shoulder in reply.

Emily looked back at Nuala, "Well, let's hear it."

"I'm sorry?" Nuala asked.

"He wants you to talk to me right? Convince me that he is right and I am wrong?" Emily said as she sat down.

Nuala looked at her fondly, "Yes, actually, that is exactly what he wants."

"Alright, I'll listen to you since I really have no other choice, but first I want you to tell me something."

Nuala sat across from her gracefully and leaned in as if she was conspiring, "What is it you want to know?"

Emily was quiet for a moment wondering why it was she warmed so quickly to the others but not Nuada. That was definitely something to think on another time.

"This is what I want to know." She said slowly. "Why is it that Nuada refuses to say my name? Why does he insist on calling me Woman?"

Nuala was able to keep a straight face for a full ten seconds and managed, "That is your question?" before breaking into her quiet laughter.


	4. Beloved

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

**Chapter 4**

"You're laughing at me." Emily said crossing her arms in front of her.

Nuala sobered instantly, "I'm sorry, I only expected you to ask something else."

"Do you know why?"

"He refuses to call you Emily because he believes that is not your name."

"I knew that much already. Why won't he believe me?"

"It's complicated."

"Then start at the beginning." Emily said. "Please."

Nuala nodded, "Very well. When I was quite young my father would tell me the story of how he met my mother. I was always fascinated by it because the nature of their relationship was so different from what was normal to our people."

Emily leaned closer, "Why was it different?" she asked.

Nuala smiled softly, "Because my mother was a human."

Emily's eyes widened, she didn't think she liked where this story was going.

"Well, that is to say she lived as a human for a very long time. When my father found her she believed she had grown up in Wisconsin of all places."

"If she wasn't really human what was she?"

"A nymph." Nuala answered easily. "From the woodland realm."

"Why did she think she was a human?"

"Because that is the only life she had ever known. You see, she was put in that place for a purpose. She was destined to meet my father just as he was destined to know who she was almost immediately."

Emily looked down at her hand, "How did he know he had found her?" she wondered aloud even though she already knew the answer.

Nuala regarded her carefully, "When their hands touched he knew. He removed her glamour at took her home. They lived happily together for many years. He was lucky he found her."

Emily jumped up and began to pace in front of Nuala, "If they were meant to be together then why was he lucky?"

"Just because she was fated to him doesn't mean it was guaranteed they would meet. My father lived for thousands of years before he was with my mother and even that was by chance. He could have gone his entire lifetime without even knowing her. You don't seek out your beloved Emily, they find you." Nuala stood, "Nuada has lived twice as long as my father had before finding his."

"Oh no." Emily said; backing away. "There is no way I am Nuada's beloved."

"But you are." Nuala pleaded.

"No, I'm not." Emily said sternly. "I don't want to be!"

"You are behaving like a stubborn child." Nuala said in a chilled voice.

Emily stopped her frantic pacing. "There is more isn't there?"

Nuala didn't meet her eyes, "Yes." She whispered.

"Well?"

"We are twins, Nuada and I, and ever since we were born we've had this connection."

"I've heard that is normal with twins." Emily stated.

"There is nothing normal about our attachment to each other. For as long as I can remember I have always known what he was thinking, what he was doing. We feel the same emotions, the same pain, and the same joy. When he is hurt, I am hurt."

"How is that possible?" Emily breathed.

Nuala lifted the sleeve of her gown to reveal her pale wrist. Emily stepped forward and saw the long scar that ran up her arm.

"This is from when Nuada was playing with father's sword after he had been warned about how dangerous it was. I was a two day trek away from him when he slipped and cut his arm."

"What does this have to do with me?" Emily asked as she took a step back.

"My father never approved of my deep connection with my brother. So every time he told me the story of his own beloved he urged me to seek my own. He claimed that finding the ones fated for us would destroy our bond."

"You want that to happen?"

Nuala looked mournful, "I cherish my brother very much but I relish the day I can be free of him haunting my every thought."

Emily finally sat back down, "Does he feel the same way?"

"He doesn't know!" Nuala said in alarm, "It is the one thing I have been able to hide from him. If he knew our bond would break he would never allow it. He is too invested in me to let me go."

"So if he knew he wouldn't want me around here would he?"

"He might send you away; let you go back to your life. But the thought of you would haunt him forever. You see, he still sees you as a human and that fact that you could very well be something else doesn't factor in because you have lived as a human, you act like a human. My brother's very core loathes humans for who they are and everything they represent. Your saving grace is that you do not look like a human. That is enough to remind him who you really are."

Emily looked down at herself, "I don't look like a human?"

Nuala laughed, "Not to him. Nuada sees through the glamour that has protected you all these years. Trust me; you'll look far different without it."

"He tried to remove it but I wouldn't let him."

Nuala sat down next to Emily, "He is trying you know. Nuada has never been the easiest elf to get along with but he is putting up the effort for you. He is not normally this pleasant."

"Pleasant, you're telling me this is him pleasant?"

"If it helps, he is most likely just as confused as you are."

"I doubt that." Emily chimed.

"He hates humans Emily, yet he is drawn to you. One half of him wants to kill you while the other half yearns to protect you. You forget I can sense his thoughts; they are in turmoil."

"I don't know what to say Nuala, I never asked for any of this."

"Just give him a chance?" she asked hopefully.

Emily sighed, not sure why she was about to agree to this, "Fine, but I can't make any promises. Your brother doesn't necessarily provoke the good side of me. I take it you don't want me to say anything about your little secret?"

Nuala, if possible, paled, "Oh please don't! I don't know what he would do if he found out."

Emily could tell she was truly frightened, "I won't say anything." She promised.

Nuala smiled, "Thank you Emily." She said as she hugged her quickly. Nuala suddenly stood, "He is back. I should make my leave before he gets here."

Emily nodded and watched as Nuala made her way to the door, "Wait." She called.

Nuala turned.

"What is missing from your belt?"

Nuala's hands instinctively went to the empty space. "Something I know my brothers yearns for. It was not safe to bring it with me." She finished sadly.

Emily nodded, "Thank you for explaining things to me."

"Thank you for listening." Nuala replied before exiting the room.


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

**Chapter 5**

Nuada found Emily leaning against a wall deep in thought. "My sister is gone?" he asked.

"You know she is." Emily answered without looking at him. "Was your night a success?"

Nuada quirked his brow, "It was, quite." He said good-naturedly. "How did you get along with my sister?"

"Ah, but you already know that as well don't you?" Emily said as she pushed away from the wall and walked towards him. "You know what she said and her opinion of me. You know what I said. You know everything that happened while she was here. So let's not waste the time rehashing it."

"Very well." Nuada answered, his eyes studying her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily said quietly. "Why did I have to hear it from your sister?"

"I thought it would be better coming from her."

"No, you were just afraid to tell me yourself; a very cowardly move." Emily spat as she turned away.

"How was I to tell you?" Nuada all but roared.

Emily whipped around; she'd barely heard him speak loudly much less yell. "Don't you raise your voice at me because you are frustrated. You kidnapped me, don't you understand that? You want to take me away from everything I know all because you think I am some nymph you are supposed to be with. Do you not know how crazy that sounds?"

Nuada finally let down his calm demeanor, "Do you think that I want this? You've talked to my sister; she told you how I feel about humans. Why would I possibly want to spend the rest of my life with one?"

"Then let me go!" Emily cried.

"I cannot! For if I did you would no doubt find me at your doorstep the next day to bring you back here. It is a compulsion I cannot fight." He admitted hopelessly as he sat down.

Emily forced herself to take a calming breath and sat down next to him, "But you hate me." She whispered.

"Nay, I hate your kind, not you."

"Can you see past that?"

Nuada lowered his head, "I do not know."

"Why me? Why do you think I am this woman; your beloved?"

"Give me your hand."

Emily looked sideways at him, "No tricky glamour removal okay?"

He nodded, "Alright."

Emily slowly held her hand out and watched him take it in his own.

"That night at the bridge when I helped you off the ground. As soon as our hands touched I knew who you were. I knew your name, your true appearance; everything about your life until now. Everything in me was screaming not to let you go. So I didn't. I acted against my better judgment and brought you here."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Emily asked.

Nuada tightened his grip on her hand anticipating her reaction, "I must marry you."

Emily jumped up and managed to free her hand from Nuada. "Okay, I think I am going to be sick. Nuada, I don't know if I can handle all of this."

Nuada stood obviously becoming frustrated with her frequent mood swings, "You will learn to handle it; you have no other choice."

"Like hell I don't." Emily muttered. "You can't force me to marry you."

"Of course I can." Nuada claimed.

"You'd do that? You'd force me to marry you knowing that I had no feelings for you, that I didn't love you?" Emily said in disbelief.

"Yes." Nuada said easily. "You are not understanding what I told you."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You really are a monster."

"Woman." Nuada started but Emily cut him off.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said get out and do it now."

He was very angry, she could tell it plainly, but she didn't back down. Finally she turned her back on him and ignored him. She stayed that way for a full ten minutes. When she turned around again, he was gone.

* * *

"Don't you try to defend him Wink." Emily told her new friend two days later. She hadn't seen Nuada since their blowout and she couldn't be happier with that. She had a feeling she would smack him if she saw him again.

Wink rattled off in his troll language again to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying of course but she could guess.

"I don't care if he is a good elf Wink. He hasn't shown me a reason to like him or even trust him."

"You're still alive, doesn't that count for anything?" he said harshly as he strode into the room. He gave Wink a look that sent him back to his post at the door.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You're the only one I feel would harm me and I figure you would have done it by now."

"I could be biding my time." He offered.

"Is there something you wanted other than trying to scare me? Or have you been sulking so long that you had to seek out company?"

"You try my patience Woman." He said neutrally as he walked the perimeter of the room, never stopping to face her.

"Yes well, same to you."

"You will be coming with me tonight." He told her casually.

"Where?" Emily asked.

"I am meeting with my father. He has something that I need."

"Do you mean what is held in your sister's belt?" Emily said remembering what Nuala had told her.

Nuada stopped, "What do you mean?"

"When Nuala was here there was something missing from her belt. She told me she'd left it because of you. Why doesn't she want you to have it?"

Nuada shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. Why won't you tell me?"

"You truly want to know?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Even if it will upset you more?"

"You ask that as if you care that I'm upset."

Within seconds Nuada was in front of her. His pale fingers reached under her chin and raised her eyes to his, "I do care. I can't explain it, but I do."

Emily released a shaky breath. She was frozen to the spot; unable to look away from his golden eyes.

He saw her brow furrow, "You feel it too." He whispered.

"I don't know what I feel, but yes, I want to know what you speak of."

Nuada pulled his hand away and the spell was broken. Emily found she could move freely.

"On her belt Nuala carries one piece of a crown. Long ago it was made for my father to control his army. There are three pieces. My father carries another."

"Who has the last one?" she asked wondering what was so special about a broken crown.

"I have it." He said as he held up a strip of interlocking squares of gold. "I reclaimed it the night I left you with Nuala."

Emily decided she didn't want to know what him reclaiming entailed. "So what is the point? Why do you want this thing?"

Nuada stilled, "To control the army of course."

He was so serious that Emily laughed, "Are you going to war?"

"Most definitely."

"And who will you be fighting?" Emily asked quite humored by their conversation.

"The humans." He answered darkly.

Emily's smile fell away, "What did you say?"

Nuada replaced the crown piece in his belt and clasped his hands behind his back, "The Golden Army was made for one purpose and one purpose only. To destroy the world of man."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

Emily felt tears prick her eyes, "Why do you want them to die?"

"They have destroyed this world!" he said with a frightening passion. "They have been greedy and abused the privileges they have been given. They no longer deserve this place and they will perish for their transgressions."

"All of them?" Emily whispered thinking about her parents and friends.

"It is the only way." Nuada nodded.

Emily felt her strength leave her at the thought of the entire human race dying. She didn't doubt he could follow through with his threat, his words held a certainty to them that could not be denied.

Nuada caught her before she hit the floor. He cradled her in his arms as she broke into a silent sobbing.

"Why did you tell me this?" she asked through her tears.

"You said you were certain you wanted to know. I'm sorry my words upset you." He admitted.

Emily nodded but couldn't stop her tears. Nuada stayed with her while she cried, running a calming hand through her hair and whispering over and over again that he was sorry, for many hours.


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Nuada and all of the other Hellboy characters do not belong to me. Also, all song lyrics, when used, belong to their respective companies. Lyrics will be italicized.

A/N: I know this chapter seems a bit rushed but I needed to transition to what is coming next. :)

Lyrics: "You Got Me" by One Block Radius

**Chapter 6-Escape**

Emily's tears had dried long ago but she still sat in Nuada's embrace. He had just told her that he planned to kill everyone she held dear yet she felt comforted in his arms. She hated herself for that.

"We must go." He said quietly.

Emily looked up into his golden eyes, "You're going to make me help you with this?"

He shook his head and smiled softly, "No, I will retrieve the crown piece from my father. You only need be there."

Emily nodded absently as Nuada helped her to her feet. She knew that she should be angry with him, that she should shun his very touch. But she was too stunned to react in any way. She felt as if she was lost in a fog, everything was muted, as if she was in a dream.

* * *

Half an hour later Nuada was leading her through what looked like an abandoned building. Like his own domain, there were leaves scattered along the floor. They came to a doorway that led to a small room.

"Stay with Wink." He told her as he walked into the room and was instantly surrounded by tall figures in black robes.

She watched as he refused to give up his weapon; only agreeing to do so when Nuala walked into the room. Emily knew she should have noticed something about the intense look he gave Nuala but the thought was gone almost before it was complete. Then Wink was leading her further into the structure and into what resembled a make-shift great hall. Elves lined the walls and a regal elf with a funny crown held court at the front of the room.

It wasn't until the fighting began that reality finally crashed down on Emily. She began to see things clearly as she watched Nuada fight the numerous men; or birds. She really couldn't tell what they were. Half of her was entranced by how beautiful he was as he fought, the other half was worried that he was outnumbered and wouldn't survive the fight.

Then, as he climbed the stairs and plunged his sword into his father's chest she was finally scared, terrified of who he had become during the fight. She didn't see the pain etched across his face as his father turned to stone. She was too busy looking for an escape. She saw her chance as Wink was preoccupied with Nuada. Her eyes caught Nuala fleeing the room and she decided to do the same. Emily took one final look at Nuada's back and with a pain she never could have expected, she turned and ran.

It wasn't until many long moments later that Nuada felt the loss of her presence. He turned to find her and she was gone. He whispered her true name like a curse under his breath. He was about to dispatch Wink to go after her when his old friend lumbered up to inform him that his sister was also gone.

Nuada's face hardened, "Find them both." He ordered, "Bring them back."

* * *

Emily knew she couldn't go home. Nuada would only find her there. She couldn't go to her shop either because she had made the foolish mistake of telling him about it. She didn't know where to go. She had never felt more lost in her home town in all of her life. She ended up outside of her parent's house. She wanted to see them one last time before Nuada carried out his plan. She never doubted he would succeed. She watched them through the window. Emily knew if they saw her they would insist she come inside. They would never understand what she had been through and they wouldn't let her leave.

So she said goodbye through the glass and turned away from the life she knew. The more distant it seemed to become the less she thought she would miss it. The longer she was gone the more she knew there would be no out running Nuada. Any effort she made to stay away would be useless. So she made her way to Central Park, found a bench and sat down to wait for him.

* * *

Nuada turned the moment he heard Wink shuffle through the door.

"Have you found her?" his tone a cross between worry and agitation.

Wink shook his head, obviously upset that he had failed in his task. He mumbled a question in his language that only few understood.

"So you're worried for the woman are you?" Nuada smirked. "She made her choice when she left." He spat. "She ran away, just like the cowardly human I knew she was."

The litany of words that came next from Wink surprised even Nuada who had known him for ages.

"You're defending her now? Isn't that rich. Did she weave her spell on you so easily? Don't think for a moment she truly cared for you Wink. She only ever cared for herself. She is one of them and I was a fool to believe she could ever be otherwise."

Wink didn't reply. He turned to leave the room.

"Forget the woman!" Nuada called after him. "Find Nuala."

* * *

Emily waited, and waited but he never came for her. Days passed and she found that she wanted him to find her. When did that happen? When did it go from her capture being inevitable to her yearning to see him again? She left the park and began to wander. Sure enough she found herself at the large circular door he had carried her through the first night. It was at that moment she knew she had made her choice.

"_You Got Me_

_No need to wonder why._

_Don't have to question,_

_So clear your worried mind"_

_

* * *

_

She had to hide nearby for many hours before the one she was looking for appeared. When he did she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Wink!" she cried

Wink looked down at her in surprise then began chattering away.

"I'm sorry I ran away Wink. It was stupid and selfish but I was so afraid. I need to see him. Will you help me?" Emily pleaded.

Wink thought for a moment before smiling and reaching for the combination.

* * *

She watched him through the darkness. The only light came from the small fire and the moonlight above. Wink had directed her to Nuada's training area while he returned to the market to take care of some business. She remained hidden in the shadows as he flew around the small room. Every movement he made was as beautiful as it was deadly. Emily found she was no longer afraid of him but entranced by the quiet strength he held.

"What do you want Woman?" he asked and Emily saw that he had stopped. He didn't face her as he asked his question.

Emily was silent, not sure how to answer.

"I asked you a question." He said dangerously. "Why are you here?"

Emily stepped out of the shadows. She hadn't anticipated him being this angry with her but she should have.

"You didn't come for me." She said in answer.

"And what made you think I would?" he smirked.

"I don't know, only everything you have told me before now." She retorted.

He turned towards her then and fixed her with an icy glare, "You only proved me right. You're nothing but a lowly human. You're just like them!" he said as he gestured violently to the streets above them. "I didn't come for you because I saw a way out. Beloved or no beloved I don't want you."

Emily shook her head, "You don't mean that, you can't."

"Oh, I do. Now get out of my sight. I have a race to destroy." He said as he turned away from her.

"No!" she cried. "I will not leave. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. Two days ago you told me that I had no choice but to marry you and now you are sending me away? I don't understand."

"I was thinking foolishly then." He said as he set his spear down on the rock ledge. "I thought you were what I needed. It turns out you were simply a distraction."

"You're lying. At least have the decency to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" he chuckled. "I could demand the same of you."

"I haven't lied to you."

"Tell me why you are really here!" he demanded.

Emily readied to throw a quick retort but she stopped herself. Why was she really here? A few days ago she would have given anything to be released from Nuada. Then, when she had her freedom she had come right back to him. The force of the truth hit her so hard she nearly stumbled backward. Gosh, how she had been blind.

She walked up to him and raised her hand to his back but stilled, "You've got me." She said simply.

Nuada froze, his head turned slightly towards her. "What did you say?"

"You've got me Nuada. For as long as you want me. I'm not sure when it happened but of all the places I could be, I'm here. And if you want me to leave then you're going to have to force me out of here yourself."

He did turn to look at her then. "You're certain?"

Emily placed her hand on his pale chest. "Yes." She held her other hand out to him. "I think it is tricky glamour removal time."

Nuada took her hand and smiled, yes, actually smiled. Emily found she liked that.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked.

Nuada looked down at her, "It's already done."

Emily stepped away and looked down at herself. Her worn jeans and black top had become a thin blue gown that hung on her in what she guessed was a roman fashion. Her normally pale skin had darkened considerably to an olive tone and her chin length black hair now fell in golden waves down her back.

"This is how you see me?" she whispered.

"Aye, and now this is how you will be seen to anyone who lays eyes on you."

He must have seen her worried expression, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Emily was so touched by that simple question; amazed that he was worried about her feelings. It gave her the courage to say what she did next.

"You're not done yet. I want, no, I need to hear you call me by my name."

Nuada closed the distance between them. His pale fingers brushed against her cheek and he brought his lips down to hers in a quick but lingering kiss. "Isella, your name is Isella."


End file.
